WindClan/Roleplay Archive3
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s =Archives= Archive 1 In WindClan... Blueswipe grunted. "What did you use on my thorn cut... Marigold?" Blueswipe helped Fireheart carry his herbs to his medicine cat den. Prickle! 01:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," he said, no longer smiling. Once they reached his den, he said "Thank you." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky flicked her tail at her patrol. "There's been a little bit of activity near the borders with ShadowClan and ThunderClan. I just want to investigate." she meowed. (They don't find anything (hint hint) ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Mudsplash went with the patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) She checked the border for intruders. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Runningsky sniffed the scent markers. "Seems to be no trouble." she meowed. She caught a rabbit on the way back. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather saw Fireheart talking to Blueswipe back at camp. She didn't think anything of it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe dipped her head and felt kind of... akward. She gave a quick smile and padded away. Prickle! 02:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart sighed and padded into his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (I'm sorry, Moss, but WindClan has never bordered ShadowClan xD) Stormpelt was almost at camp. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 17:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (I don't even know where we are...) Windfeather padded into the warriors den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Fireheart your back." She said walking to the den."Did you find everything you need?" Avalanchepaw said. "Um, yeah," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe back down in her shady spot. She sensed that Fireheart didn't feel the same way. Does it matter? GET HIM OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Prickle! 02:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Windfeather spotted Blueswipe. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she padded up to her. "Did you get another thorn in your paw or something?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "No, I just can't put wieght on it for a little while," Blueswipe sighed. She looked up at Windfeather trying to clear her troubled blue eyes. Prickle! 18:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then," she said. "Hope you feel better." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe nodded and curled up to take a nap. (Should Blueswipe have a mate that's not Fireheart?) Prickle! 18:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (I kind of like the BluexFire idea :) ) Windfeather padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I wasn't sure if you were okay with it :) Shall we go ahead with it? Maybe if we do go ahead, Fire won't care for Blueswipe until Blueswipe decides she likes Dashingwind (My upcoming new rp tom) better. Maybe in the end Blueswipe changes her mind or something :P Making ideas on the spot.) Rowanpaw returned from hunting with a rabbit. She looked for her mentor and found her sleeping. She decided not to disturb her. Prickle! 19:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Well, he kind of likes her too, but not as much) Fireheart sorted the herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah) Dashingwind padded up to Blueswipe and gave her a nudge. "I got you a rabbit," He murmured, staring kindly at her. Blueswipe got up, still thinking about Fireheart. "Thanks," She mewed, trying to sound nice. Prickle! 19:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart saw Dashingwind give Blueswipe a rabbit. He turned away. "(Beep!)it stop thinking about her!" he thought. He started sorting herbs again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting," Dashingwind mewed. Blueswipe tried to keep smiling, "My paw needs a rest, Dashingwind. Maybe another time." She ate the rabbit. It was moonhigh, Blueswipe went to the warriors den and fell asleep. Prickle! 19:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart fell asleep in his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) In the morning Blueswipe felt her paw. She didn't know if it was okay to hunt so she went to visit Fireheart. Her heart quickened. Don't do anything stupid. She willed herself. "Fireheart?" She called. It was morning so he should be up. Or maybe she was waking him up! Would he be cross with her? Prickle! 19:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart opened his eyes to see Blueswipe. "Oh, hi," he said, still half-asleep. "What is it?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, er, I wanted to see if me paw was okay." Blueswipe mewed. Prickle! 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," he said as he stood up. He examined her paw. "It looks fine to me," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," Blueswipe mewed and was just about to leave when she meowed, "Do you want me to get you and Avalanchpaw anything from the fresh-kill pile?" Prickle! 19:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "No, it's O.K," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe dipped her head and dashed outside. (Something sudden and exciting needs to happen, I think) Prickle! 19:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Writers Category:WindClan